AWM
}} The AWM is a British Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 82, or it can be purchased with credits. History In November 2007, the British Ministry of Defense (MOD) announced snipers in the Army, Royal Marines, and Royal Air Force Regiment were to get a new rifle. The Arctic Warfare Magnum (AWM) is being supplied as part of a broader Sniper System Improvement Program (SSIP) program, designated as the L115A1. The L115A1 series of rifle is rather a rifle system, with the L115A3 an improved setup for the AWM rifle in the British service, which also includes night sights, spotting scopes, laser range finders, and tripods. The L115A3 rifle was first deployed in Afghanistan in May 2008. The AWM is also used by other high budget countries. Accuracy International has since discontinued the AWM and other members of the AW family in favor of the more modern AX family. In-Game General Information The AWM is a very well-rounded sniper rifle. Like other sniper rifles, it can one-shot-headshot at any range. The AWM is quite comparable to the AWS, being very identical to each other in both appearance and statistics. One key difference is that the AWS has an integral suppressor whereas the AWM does not. By not being suppressed, the AWM benefits from having greater higher muzzle velocity, making it easier to shoot at longer ranges and subsequently decreasing its time-to-kill (TTK) at long range. Damage wise, the AWM is pretty average for a sniper rifle; lower than the Hecate II or Intervention, but higher than the Mosin Nagant or Remington 700. This average stopping power is compensated for by having a higher rate of fire (RoF) for a sniper rifle. At 45 RPM, it is tied with the AWS for fourth-fastest firing sniper rifle, falling behind the Mosin Nagant, Dragunov SVDS, Steyr Scout and Dragunov SVU. Along with this elevated RoF, it also boasts rather good mobility for a sniper rifle, again tied with the AWS and slightly bested the Mosin. The AWM, when unlocked, gives the user a choice between either the iron-sights (The default sights for the gun) or the PM II Scope which has a 10x magnification. The PM II functions as the default high-powered scope seen on other sniper rifles. Usage & Tactics The AWM is a sniper that is well suited for an aggressive playstyle, like its counterparts, the AWS and the Mosin. It has a fast RoF, and good bullet velocity and low scope in time. However, it is hampered by a low scope steady time (when one chooses to use the PM II) and has a very slow empty reload time, especially for a sniper rifle which will leave the user vulnerable to attack. However, the long reload can be compensated by initiating a tactical reload. The AWM, like the AWS, sports the option to use the iron sights, which like the AWS, can offer a large field of view (FOV). However, it isn’t as effective as the PM II at long-ranged engagements. Conclusion The AWM performs very similarly to the AWS, the main key difference being that the AWS has an integral suppressor and subsequently, slower muzzle velocity. It has a rather average damage for a sniper, however, it compensates this by having a faster RoF and higher mobility than most other snipers. 'Pros & Cons' Pros: * Slightly higher mobility than average. * Fast RoF. * Relatively far one-shot-torso range. * Fast ADS time. * Fast tactical reload. * Has access to both iron sights and a default scope. Cons: *Small magazine capacity of only 5(+1) rounds. *Very slow empty reload time of 5.1 seconds. *Very short steady time with the PM II or VCOG 6x Scope. 'Trivia' * The AWM, prior to version 4.7.0., was previously named the 'L115A3'. * The AWM was added in the alpha version of the game as the L115A3. The first appearance of the gun was in a wooden skin, with stocked scope same as Intervention and its firing sound was similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Intervention sound. It was later removed for housekeeping. Before Version 2.0.0, Litozinnamon teased about the revamped gun on his Twitter. ** There was also a AWM model, but it was dev-only. * The AWM is the base platform of the British service L115A1 sniper rifle series, though it has many customizations to comply with the needs of the British Armed Forces. ** The L115A3 variant of the AWM, used by a British officer, held the record of the longest confirmed kill from November 2009 to May 2017 at 2,707 yards (2.47 kilometers). This was eventually broken by a JTF2 sniper using a McMillan TAC-50. * For a while, both the AWM and the AWS used the same reload and bolt cycle animation as the old Remington 700. * When named as the L115A3, the model in-game was criticized for its numerous inaccuracies. Now, as it is named the AWM, it is a platform and not a specific model. * The AWM has the exact same iron sights as the Kriss Vector and AWS, which are Diamondback flip-up iron sights. * The world model is that of the L115A3, and the personal kill message still refers to the AWM as the L115A3. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:AW Family Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons